Meeting Up With Past Memories
by ElaineiAMaddison
Summary: A girl, a secret from teh past, a kidnapping, a relationship brougth to notice... what else will happen when a kidnapping is called out for the Dade Crime team?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A girl, a secret from the past, a kidnapping, a reunion, and a relationship brought to notice… what else happens when a case of a kidnapping is called out for the Dade Crime team?

Chapter 1

Calleigh's phone goes off, "Duquesne." she answered.

"Please help me, please." a girl's voice cried out. Calleigh was shocked, but had to answer quickly, the girl depended on her.

"Where are you?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm… uhh… it's dark, quiet, too quiet for downtown Miami… uhh… it looks abandoned…uhh." click, all Calleigh heard was the dial tone. She know who took the girl must have came back.

She shut her phone and put it down on the table. "Dam it; I should've traced the call. I should've followed protocol. Protocol says to trace the call if you get an anonymous call that needs help." Calleigh was talking to herself. Eric walked into the room and saw an upset Calleigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eric asked her. Calleigh spun around on her heel; she had no idea Eric was watching her.

"I'm fine. Well actually I'm not. I just got a call from a girl in trouble. She sounded like she had been kidnapped. I didn't follow protocol. I never traced the call." Calleigh said with sorrow and hurt in her voice. Something was bothering Calleigh; more than the call, it was something personal.

Eric had a hard time processing what he just heard from someone as strong as Calleigh. "Don't worry we're gonna find her Cal." Eric said as he rubbed Calleigh's shoulders.

"I hope so, Eric. If something happens to this girl I'll never forgive myself. It's my fault if something happens to her. She depended on me to save her, and I didn't even find out where she is." Calleigh said almost in tears now. Something was really bugging her, he needed to find out what was bothering her.

"We will, and you did your best sweetheart." Eric told her. Calleigh sank into his chest and cried softly.

"Don't worry babe. We will, trust me. Now what's bothering you, and don't tell me you're fine cause something is bothering you and I know it." Eric asked her, he just needed to know what was going on.

"It's something I've never told anyone. I have secrets that nobody knows. It's not the person but the case that is getting to me." Calleigh spilled out her emotions.

"What do you mean Cal?" Eric asked her again.

"I'll tell you later, in private." she said, and with that she went to find Horatio and tell him about the call.

**PLease tell me what you think of it so far. Any suggestions are welcomed. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm oh so very happy that you people who reviewed were eager to read my next chapter. **

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to get the cops involved? Huh, who'd ya call?" the kidnapper asked the girl.

"No, I didn't call the cops. I don't know who I called, it was some random number, honest." the girl pleaded, afraid if he'd hurt her more than he already did.

Her left shoulder hurt worse than before. He'd smashed his gun into her shoulder causing a small gash and bruise to form on her left shoulder. He had done it because she had tried to escape, which he reacted to by hitting her, and tying her up in back of the abandoned warehouse.

Every night he would go over to her and tell her his plans about how each day would go by and no one would come to save her, and if someone tried to save her he would burn the place down; he had already poured kerosene all over. He owned a house 5 miles away from the house and would come and check on her every hour.


	3. Eric's POV and Calleigh's Secret

**I added chapter 3 right after I added chapter 2 so I don't get to thank you for reviewing because I didn't read them yet. I hope you like it so far.**

**Eric's P.O.V **

She looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake her but I know she needs to hear what H told me. I walked over to her and nudged her and gently called her name.

"Hey," she said as she moved a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Hey, we found out where she is, Cal. H wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with us to go save her." I whispered softly because she was still waking up. She smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement. I moved a strand of hair out of her eyes so she could see better.

"Good, let's go," I told her, still speaking softly. She got up and grabbed her purse. I followed her to the hummer, and opened her door. She got in and I walked over to my side of the car, and got in. I started the car.

We drove for about 15 minutes before she started talking to herself and looking out the window.

"What ya thinking bout?" I asked her. She must have been deep in thought because she seemed to have forgotten I was in the car. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Life I guess, you, Me." she said then turned to the window. And I heard her murmur the word 'Emily.' I had so many questions unanswered, she has been acting weird for a while but she says nothing, and that she is fine.

"Who's Emily? And does she have something to do with why you're acting the way you are?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"Emily… is… was my daughter. I had a daughter before I came to Miami. She was taken away from me because Social Services didn't see the environment we were in suitable, they thought the people she was around weren't suitable for a 3 year old." she spilled out all this information to me. I had just heard a deep secret of Calleigh Duquesne. I imagined Calleigh being a mom. She would make a great mom; she's so caring and loving. I felt bad for her that it didn't work out the way she wanted. She must've loved Emily… she probably still does.

"Do you have a picture of her with you?" I asked wanting to see what Calleigh's daughter would look like.

"Yeah, let me get it," she said as she looked for the picture; digging into her purse.

After she looked for a couple more minutes, she handed me a picture of her and a little girl. Calleigh was holding Emily on her lap. Emily had her mom's eyes, face, and her hair too. Calleigh was smiling in the picture; Emily must have not known a picture was being taken because she was looking up at Calleigh with a smile on her face.

"She looks just like you Cal." I told her, being completely honest.

"Thanks, that picture David, my oldest brother, took at his house on Emily's birthday; June 16th." she told me.

After that I guess we lost track of time because the GPS interrupted my thoughts. It said we were only 4 roads away.

"Hey we're almost there. You ready for this?" I asked her. She nodded her head.


	4. chapter 4

**Hope you like chapter 3 everyone. And remember reviews are very welcomed. Thanks for reading.**

"Miami Dade Police," Horatio yelled then waited for SWAT to arrive.

"Dam' it, remember what I told you would happen if they found you," the kidnapper told the girl.

He lit a match and threw it over to where he poured the kerosene. He then bolted out the back door and ran for it.

Calleigh and Eric pulled into the lot across from the abandoned warehouse. Calleigh and Eric ran into the house but what the y didn't know was that the place had been set a flame.

Eric was the first to see the smoke and flames, the first thing that he thought of was Calleigh's sake.

"Cal, you need to get out of here before you inhale anymore smoke. I can see the girl; I'll get her and be out in 5 minutes. You have to leave the place now." Eric yelled to Calleigh who was behind him.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside by the hummer." Calleigh yelled back and left.

Eric ran over to the girl who was struggling to get free from the rope that bound her hands.

"I'm MDPD, I'm here to help you just stay still for a minutes while I untie you." Eric told the girl making her calm down a little.

"Okay we have to go." Eric told her and picked her up and ran out the back of the house.

Calleigh was watching from the hummer, and say the place go up in flames but she didn't see Eric yet. Omg where is he, he had to have made it out. Please God let him be okay." Calleigh was thinking. Then Eric came into view he had ran out the back door, he was holding a girl in his arms.

Eric set the girl down on the ground, and she just started coughing. Calleigh went over to her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Through the coughing the girl answered, "I can't breathe."

"Cal what do we do, the ambulance won't make it in time?" Eric asked Calleigh. She ran over to the hummer, opened the door and grabbed her inhaler.

"Here use this, it should help her breathing like it helps me when my lungs can't take it." she told him.

Eric used the inhaler while Calleigh held her head up. After a couple minutes of trying, the inhaler finally worked and the girl was fine.

Later the ambulance came and the girl was taken to the hospital to get checked out. Calleigh was waiting there so she could be the first to talk to the girl.


	5. Calleigh's POV

**Thanks for the reviews, they got my mind flowing and the words for this next chapter just hit me; like that. Hope you like the story.**

Chapter 5

Calleigh's POV

The morning sunlight was shining through the window, it hurt my eyes. I woke up kind of clueless about my whereabouts. Oh yeah I spent the night at the hospital by her bedside (she remembered). I heard a moan, I looked over my shoulder; it was the girl (I still didn't know her name).

"Hey," I said in a soft voice making sure not to scare her. She kind of jumped because she didn't know I was in here.

"Hi." she replied. I wonder if she remembers me from yesterday.

"Do you who I am?" I asked her; still speaking softly.

"Yeah you're the pretty blond cop from yesterday." she said hazily. That made me smile which I guess I haven't done in a while; even Eric says he misses my smile.

"My name is Calleigh Duquesne but you can call me Cal if you want." I don't know why I felt so open to this girl, I mean the only person who calls me Cal is Eric. She smiled and started talking to me.

"Okay Cal, well just one question. Why did you stay here all night when you don't even know me?" the girl asked me.

"Well I wanted to check on you and make sure you knew what was going on and I wanted to know if you were okay, I guess." I replied still unsure of why I really did stay here. I didn't give her a chance to reply I had other questions to ask.

"So we should probably call your parents to let them know what happened and that you're okay. What's your name?" I said sounding like I was just doing my job, but truth is I don't really need to do this. The girl didn't reply for a minute. She had a sad look on her face, but yet the look confused me because I didn't understand. I dealt with death and people learning of their loss, and this look on her face had never come across others.

"I uhm… I don't think you can call them and tell them. You see I don't have any." she said with sorrow and pain in her voice. I felt bad for her, it must suck to not know 'them' and be living on her own at such a young age; it just wasn't right.

"Oh," was all I could say. We sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Then she spoke up.

"Its okay I knew 'her' once but some things happened. I left my adopted parents and childhood behind. I left everything; my friends, my life, my family, my school. I've lost myself from leaving it all behind but I'm trying to find myself. And when I do maybe then I'll go back but not yet. I still have contact with friends but not much." she told me everything. It sounded like 'someone' I know. When she was out of college, she packed up and left. She never looked back either. Now she was sitting in a hospital talking to a girl that she didn't even know. What had 'her' life come to; I guess 'her' life came too work; 'her' friends always said all she did was work and that she didn't to get out there and do something.

"You know you shouldn't leave it all behind, I know someone who made that same choose, and all she cares about it work. She is afraid to find love because she doesn't want to get hurt. She doesn't trust anyone, not even a friend she has known for 7 years." I told her; I was referring to me.

"But you can't leave something if you never had it, and besides would you rather be sad and have a life, or be happy trying to find a past one?" she asked me a question that I didn't want to answer. I didn't answer her question I just starred at my hands that were in my lap.

"That's what I thought your answer would be." she said. I looked back at her, and thought of Emily. I tried to keep back the tears but it didn't work. She was now silently yelling at herself for making me tear up.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. I was just thinking about someone." I replied, and that was the end of that conversation. I said good-bye, told her I'd see her soon, and left. I wonder if I will see her again, I mean it's likely I won't. I don't ever see half the people we help.

Once I got home I called Eric and asked if he could come over and we could just watch a movie together. Of course he accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you liked chapter 5. Chapter 6 took me a while to come up with because I kinda just ended chapter 5 with no cliffhangers.**

Eric's POV

I wonder where Calleigh was last night, I mean I went to her place and she hadn't been home, I tried calling her cell phone but she didn't answer. Oh well there she is I guess now I can ask her. I walked over to her ballistics lab and walked in.

"Hey where were you last night, I called, and I even went over to your place but you weren't there," I asked her, I really wanted to know where she was, was she cheating on me with some dude. She turned around to face me; she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I was at the hospital." I froze when she said that. Why would Calleigh have been at the hospital, did something bad happen to her; was she in some kind of accident? She saw the concerned on my face and spoke up.

"I was checking on the kidnapped girl," she said. I was still confused about why Calleigh would've been drawn to stay the night at the hospital with some girl she didn't even know. But I decided to save that question for later.

"How is she?" I asked, not sure what I should say next.

"She's fine, but we have a problem; she doesn't have any parents. She has no one; she's in Miami alone." Calleigh told me and now I was even more confused, I thought my head was going to explode.

I let out a sigh, great now what do we do? I was asking myself questions like usual.

"Cal does Emily have any reason to why you're being drawn to this girl?" I needed to know why Cal had been drawn to the girl. She waited for a while before she answered my question.

"Yeah, I think it does. I mean she's all alone, without a mother, or a father. Eric it just isn't right. I feel really bad for her, I mean I would've done fine without mine, but that's because I learned how to take care of myself, but she's only 13 or 14 she doesn't know how to take care of herself." Calleigh told me.

"Well yeah Cal that's true, but she got here didn't she, so my guess is when she did know her mom. Her mom taught her a lot about safety, and how to care for herself. Her mom must have been a very smart woman." I told Calleigh.

She let out a sigh and just wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Maybe … I mean… I can't help thinking about what Emily would be like today. Blond hair, green eyes, southern accent. I wonder ya know." Calleigh told me.

"Well yeah I'd wonder too."I said then kissed her softly. Then whispered into her ear,

"I love you." She smiled and leaned back against my embrace and whispered,

"I love you too."

She remembered where she was and leaned off of my chest.

* * *

"Calleigh, about the girl. What's her name, you did get her name didn't you?" Alexx was confused about the blank look on her friend's face.

"Calleigh, Calleigh?" Calleigh still didn't answer.

"Huh. Oh sorry Alexx I've been preocupied." Calleigh finally came back to earth.

"Yeah I've noticed. So did you get her name or what?" Alexx restated.

"Uh actually I didn't get her name, sorry Alexx." Alexx was worried about her friend, she always got a name before she talked.

"Now baby what's wrong, you always get someone's name before you spend time with them." Alexx was still trying to figure out what was up with her friend.

"Alexx, I've been thinking lately about Emily." Calleigh completely broke down in her friend's arms.

"Aw baby, it's okay. Let it out, now what has been making you think of her more that usual?" Alexx worried how long her friend has been like this and not confided in someone.

"Well it started when we got the case about the girl." Calleigh simply said after pulling herself togather.

Calleigh and Alexx had a girl's night, and talked about Emily.


End file.
